The Forgotten
by The-Slayer-And-Key-Of-Dagon
Summary: "Remembering is easy. It's forgetting that's hard." If only she could remember what she was trying to forget in the first place, then maybe it wouldn't be as hard. POST MOVIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "Remembering is easy. It's forgetting that's hard." If only she could remember what she was trying to forget in the first place, then maybe it wouldn't be as hard. POST MOVIE.**

* * *

><p>It felt like an endless maze as she forced her body to move forward. She could hear the taunting jeers from behind her, making her cringe. Her legs were nearly buckling as she turned the corner of Joey's Burger Joint, but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. If she did, then <em>they <em>would get her, and that would end... bad.

"I'm going to love breaking you bone by bone." The malicious voice called out, sounding very close. Her breathing increased as she skidded into an unfamiliar alleyway. It was dark, with the exception of the crescent moon shining overhead. From her spot, she could see a young man on the other side of the street from the opening of the alley. He was throwing away something in a trash can outside the local community center.

"_If I just make it a little bit more then-_" A callous hand smashed against her mouth, muffling her startled scream. She whipped back her right elbow in hopes of breaking contact, but her assailant skillfully pinned her arm with a tight grip.

"You're all mine."

When darkness began to overcome her, there were only two words that played through her mind. The sharp, stabbing pain scattering across her body was blocked out as she mentally repeated the words over and over.

"_I'm sorry_." Chapin thought. "_I'm so sorry._"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I swear that this will make sense in like the next one to three chapters. The story is going to incorporate plot lines from the movie, such as the WhisperChapin situation, Stacey thing, Eve/Chapin friendship, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Stuff will get explained.**

* * *

><p>Eve Spalding stared at the clock on the ER waiting room wall. <em>11:33 a.m.<em> Just two hours ago, her mother had received a call from her best friend's parents. Her mother was never fond of Chapin, due to her extreme mannerism and characteristics, but the look on her mother's face as she broke the news to her had said it all, even she was destroyed by the news.

_**"Eve... something's happened with Chapin. She was found unconscious. They say- They say she was beaten."**_

Hearing that your best friend was beaten unconscious is probably one of the hardest things a person can hear. It leaves a chilling feeling of fear and rage in you. Eve knew that Chapin wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she did not deserve to have that happen to her. No one did.

She also knew that many people thought it was strange for her and Chapin to be best friends. She was a jock, and well, Chapin was the opposite. To be honest, she sometimes wondered why they bonded in the first place. It could have been from the awkwardness of moving to a new school and knowing nobody, but Eve thought it was more than that. As brash and intimidating as she was, Chapin never really struck her as someone who she shouldn't be friends with. Sure, her attitude could prove to be a major problem and maybe she needed better control over her anger, but she was actually really thoughtful, in a weird sort of way. Most people couldn't see it due to her obsessive need to hide her emotions, probably out of thinking of them as a weakness, but Eve could read a person well. She still remembered the way she felt when she met her that first day at school.

_**Eve nervously glanced around the unfamiliar halls of her new school. She reread the schedule in her hand. As she turned a corner, she didn't hear the warning shout in time. She was embraced by the sudden impact of someone slamming, more like falling, into her. A small groan escaped her throat as she pushed herself off the tiled floor. She turned to her right and saw a curly, blonde haired girl in a very similar position. **_

_**"Dude!" The blonde haired girl groaned as she stood up. "You should watch where you're going next time!"**_

_**Eve, still on the tiled floor, gave her a meek expression.**_

_**"Sorry." The girl blew her off as she popped up her skateboard, no doubt the cause of the smashing-into-one-another incident. She grasped the board with her left hand before extending out her right hand. Eve picked up her schedule before gratefully taking the nonverbal offer. Once in a sturdy position, she gave the girl a quick one over. She had on a baggy, black skull t-shirt with white sleeves underneath it. Her blue jeans had holes all up and down the legs. She wasn't one for the boyish look, but she must admit that it really fit the girl.**_

_**"Totally for your outfit." Eve exclaimed as gestured towards her clothes.**_

_**"Uh, thanks." The girl shifted side to side at the comment. Eve wasn't sure if she thought she was joking or if she wasn't used to compliments. Feeling uncomfortable by the awkwardness, Eve began to walk away.**_

_**"Hey, wait up!" She heard the girl call out. She jogged up beside her and gave a lopsided smile.**_

**_"You know," a humorous twinkle formed in her light, blue eyes, "it could just be from the concussion I just got, but you don't look familiar. __You new here or something?"_**

_**"Just moved." She responded and paused. "My name's Eve."**_

_**"Well Eve," she emphasized her name, "I'm Chapin. I hope you had a nice welcoming. I know I sure did."**_

_**Eve smiled at her, appreciating her attempts at being friendly. **_

_**"If I could find my classes, then it would be a little nicer."**_

_**"Let me see that." Chapin exclaimed and snatched the schedule out of her hand. **_

_**"Ah, looks like fates bound us." She grinned and tossed the paper back to her. "We got the same Sociology. Come on new girl. I'll walk ya."**_

"Eve?" She was pulled out of her daydream by a concerned voice. She glanced up at the other girl with an emotionless expression. The pair of comforting, dark eyes stared down at her with concern, making her feel worse.

"_I'm not the one who needs comforting_." She thought to herself. Eve pushed herself up in the chair and gave a weary sigh.

"What do you want Cecily?"

Cecily nervously looked at the floor. She seemed to be trying to come up with the right words. She anxiously twisted her hands before taking a seat.

"I-I wanted to see if you were still with us." She slightly stumbled out as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I'm here," Eve snapped, "so you can stop worrying."

An uncomfortable silence overcame the two girls. Eve knew she was being harsh, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I told your mom I could drive you home since she was getting tired." Eve nodded her head and continued on with her silence. A few minutes passed before Cecily spoke up.

"I don't know if Chapin ever told you this, but the first time we met, it was in Creative Writing class." Eve looked at her and raised her eyebrows in interest.

In the beginning, Chapin was totally against Cecily. When she questioned her about it, she simply replied with some half assed remark about preps and stuff.

"What happened?" Eve curiously asked.

"We got paired up for first day introductions," she lightly chuckled, "had to write a poem saying what we thought about each other based on what we saw."

"Let me guess." Eve smirked. "It didn't end well."

"Not at all." Cecily shook her head. "We weren't allowed to be paired up for the rest of the year."

"Seriously?" Eve questioned, unable to fathom the two girls hating each other so much. The two of them were actually quiet good friends now, aside from their usual banters which always led to them being mad at each other for a day or two.

"Well, if I remember right, calling someone a "stuck up snob" and a "poser with a beanie" isn't exactly part of the creative process."

"Guess not." Eve gave a short laugh before becoming very solemn. "Thanks Cecily."

Cecily smiled before wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Eve leaned into the embrace.

"She'll get better Eve." Cecily reassured. "An idiot as stubborn as her could pull through anything, even this."

"What if she doesn't?" Eve whispered.

The question was followed by silence.

* * *

><p>Whisper walked aimlessly through the halls of the hospital. He had left the others about twenty minutes ago, others meaning Eve, Cecliy, and the Wrights. The rest of the gang hadn't been able to make it to the hospital on such short notice.<p>

When he had heard the news, he _knew_ he needed to come. He needed to see her, or at least try. He needed to _know_ what happened to her, what she went through, because he knew that it was his fault. About three hours earlier, he had gotten a phone call from her. He should have answered.

**_The sound of rock music blaring through the small speaker of his phone pulled his attention from the girl underneath him. He picked up the phone and stared at the screen. _**

**_Chapin Wright._**

**_"Who is it?" Alisha asked. She was his new girlfriend of just about two weeks. They had talked over the summer. It was nothing serious, but right before the beginning of school, they had made it official. _**

**_"Uh, it'll go to voicemail." He responed and pressed the end button. He knew that she would be jealous of the fact that Chapin was calling him. It was no secret that he had been crushing on her the previous year, but that was in the past. At least, he thought it was._**

**_Alisha gave him a small smile before pulling him back towards her. He returned to their kissing session, even though he had a bad feeling._**

"_I should have picked up._" Whisper thought to himself as he pushed open the door to one of the hospital stairways. He took a seat on the top step. A moment passed before he took the phone from his pocket and pulled up the voicemail.

1 Unread Message.

His finger trembled over the ok button. If he pressed the button, then he would hear what she needed to say, which would most likely lead to him feeling more regret, and if he didn't, he would continue on with his battle of whether or not that phone call was important.

He wiped his face and sighed deeply. It was now or never, so he raised the phone to his ear and hit play.

"Whisper." The soft voice he had grown to love sounded through the speaker. It wasn't the same though. That lovely voice was laced with fear, leaving a churning feeling in his stomach. "If you get this message, come and get me from the West End Park. I think someone's following me."

There was a pause. Only the sound of her shaky breaths filled the silence.

"Whisper, please." Her voice slightly cracked. "I'm scared."

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he closed the phone. Her words replayed over and over in his head until he was positive that they were etched there.

_**"If I tell you the truth, then you'll hate me**__**." Chapin whimpered.**_

_**"Nothing you say could ever make me hate you." He replied, holding her closely to him. "I'll always be there for you."**_

It seemed like it was just yesterday that he was holding her against himself, promising her that he would never leave. It was the night she told him about Stacey, the night she truly let him in. It was in that moment as he stared at the broken girl in his arms that he knew that he loved her, so he promised. He promised to always be there for her, to never let her feel broken again.

He promised her, and yet he wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, there it is! Basically, Chapin got attacked in an alley. For what reason, that's unknown for now.**


End file.
